


captivating literature

by dicktandevice (felixfelicitas)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfelicitas/pseuds/dicktandevice
Summary: "You plannin' on sleeping soon then?" he asked. His voice was low and raspy, easily explained away by his usual sour smell of cigarettes sticking to clothes and skin, but his fingers were optimistically creeping up Trev’s stomach under his tank-top.





	captivating literature

**Author's Note:**

> Harrison Clark is my courier six, and Trev Wolf is his boyfriend and another oc of mine. I talk about them both a lot on my tumblr (my url is docmobius at the moment) if you’re curious about them!
> 
> This fic includes brief mentions of medical practice (specifically injections) and alcohol use, and features oral and anal sex between a trans man and a cis man, with no feminine terms used to refer to either character or their genitals.

Trev looked up from his book when he heard the creak of the door to his room. He felt himself relax slightly as Clark poked his face in.

"Hey you," he murmured as he shot his boyfriend a tired smile, which he enthusiastically returned. Clark pulled himself into the room fully, and closed and locked the door with a quick click. He plucked off his brimmed hat and shrugged off his coat, and hung them on the stand in the corner.

"Cassidy said you’d gone t’ bed?" he asked, without really clarifying the question.

Trev vaguely shrugged, and sat up a bit from his slouch against the headboard of the bed and set his book against his propped-up thigh to let himself stretch. He’d sat still too long, and his bones made loud pops as he rolled his shoulders and neck.

"Just tired, not sleeping," he said simply. Clark yawned in reply as he crossed the room to sit next to him.

"You good?" he asked. He struggled with the laces on his boots, before finally managing to kick them off, as Trev responded.

"Uh, yeah, I’m good. Night with everyone was nice, headed back down here about an hour though, Cass was talking about doing shots and I wasn’t- eh, didn’t want you to have to come home to that." 

Clark toed off his socks as he undid the bandana covering the bullet wound scars in his head, and tossed them all in the direction of his shoes.

"You wanna head up 'gain it’s fine-"

"Nah, nah, honestly wasn’t in the mood, feelin’ kinda drained right now, and I probably shouldn’t anyways, ya know?" Trev said with a shrug.

"Sure," Clark agreed. He leaned forwards to kiss him briefly, before he undid the second and third buttons on his shirt, and flopped down on his back to Trev’s right with a sigh. 

"What about you, how’d your night go?" he asked. Clark hummed and reached for Trev’s hand. He let him take it, and squeezed back when he kissed his knuckles.

"S'ok. Wish you’d come, Santangelo's not big on hand holding. Least not mine." Trev chuckled and leaned down for another kiss.

"She’s learning how to be a proper wasteland medic, I don’t think that usually involves actual, physical hand-holding."

Clark grumbled and scoffed dramatically, and Trev rolled his eyes and wriggled his hand away to flick his nose and pick his book back up.

"She's good at injections," he continued after a pause. Trev glanced back and raised his eyebrows. "Doc let her give me shots tonight, went great."

"But she didn’t hold your hand."

"Nope."

"Arcade doesn’t hold your hand either," he pointed out, but Clark waved him off.

"Doc threatens me when he's got sharp things anyways, not comparable." Trev snorted, and Clark raised his voice an octave to a voice distinctly unlike Arcade's, "Harrison, wash your hands! Harrison, you're gunna burn! Harrison, stop smoking or I'll stab your lungs!"

Trev pinched his ear and laughed when Clark yelped.

"Give it another month training and I’m sure Roni will be yelling at you too, like every other reputable doctor you’ve ever met," Trev teased.

"Richards doesn’t yell at me."

" _Reputable_ doctors, sweetheart." 

Clark gave a half-hearted grumble. He tapped the book in Trev's hand as a distraction.

"Wha’sat?" he asked.

"A book I pulled from Vault 22, I was hoping it might have some interesting pre-war knowledge but so far it’s just been boring as all hell," Trev said. Clark hesitantly chuckled.

"Figured plants wouldn't be that interesting anyways," he replied.

"Nah, the actual subject matter’s kinda interesting but I kinda wanna drop dead reading this chapter just drag on; I didn’t know it was possible to make life-changing tech sound so fucking boring. I’m almost done with this section then I’m throwing this book across the room and pretending it doesn’t exist for a month."

Clark laughed more genuinely at that, and he swung his arm over Trev’s hip.

"You plannin' on sleeping soon then?" he asked. His voice was low and raspy, easily explained away by his usual sour smell of cigarettes sticking to clothes and skin, but his fingers were optimistically creeping up Trev’s stomach under his tank-top. Trev leaned his head back to look down at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. The buzz from drinking had worn off a while ago, but he felt the warmth in his stomach grow again as he let Clark scratch up his happy trail. Clark paused at the lack of verbal response.

"You want-"

"No yeah, fuck, this is good, keep going," he interrupted quickly, and Clark flashed him a quick grin as he pushed his shirt up to kiss his stomach. Trev pulled it off entirely, and Clark moved between his legs.

"Stop," he told him, and Clark froze immediately. Trev quickly threaded a hand through his hair and gave his scalp a gentle scratch to try and relax him.

"Shhh, sh youre fine babe," he reassured. "You wanna suck me off? If you make me come before I finish this chapter, I’ll fuck you, hows that sound?"

Clark whined high in his throat, pupils rapidly expanding. He tried to dive between Trev’s thighs, but he quickly tightened his grip in his partner’s long hair to keep his head in place.

"Hows that sound?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Clark panted. Trev let go of his hair and Clark let himself fall to his elbows. Trev helpfully lifted his hips when Clark pulled at his sweatpants and boxers to let him slide them down off his legs and throw them to the side.

"No touching yourself," he commanded unnecessarily as he peered down over the top of the book to watch.

Clark grasped his hips in each hand, and angled them so he could breathe directly on Trev’s groin. Trev snapped down a hand to fist in his hair at the feel of hot air, and Clark ducked to lick at his folds.

Trev breathed heavily as Clark sucked and kissed at him, and his voice cracked when Clark’s nose pushed against his dick. He pulled up to suck it into his mouth and flick at the tip with his tongue for a few knee-shaking seconds, before pulling off with a pop off to bite at his thighs.

Trev suddenly remembered his book, and turned the page far too quickly and pretended he didn’t feel a smile pressed between his legs. Clark let go of his left hip to snake his hand between Trev's thighs. He sucked on two fingers as he shifted closer, and started to slide them into him as he slowly licked at his swollen cock. Trev yanked his hair until he switched to sucking kisses as he pressed his fingers into him.

Trev turned the page with his thumb, not having read anything on the previous two.

When Clark crooked his fingers deep enough for Trev to twitch and groan loud, he sucked his cock into his mouth again, rubbing his tongue on the under side.

"A-ah, fuck, Clark-" Trev blurted out. He instinctively ground his hips up and tightened his grip on the other man’s hair to something near painful, but Clark just moaned and continued his attentions.

Clark’s beard rubbed raw at Trev's thighs, and the weight of his shoulders kept them pinned open even as he fought the mental urge to snap them shut around his head.

Clark pulled off his dick for a moment, and Trev protested loudly but wordlessly, but he just ducked momentarily to lick at his entrance around his fingers. He spat on them as he pulled out, and the thrust back in was smoother than before.

Trev didn’t last long after he popped his cock back into his mouth, and he came hard and far quicker than he’d’ve liked, moaning Clark's name again.

Clark pulled his mouth off, and he licked at the come he could reach splattering his face and beard and gently rubbed Trev through the aftershocks.

"Up," Trev commanded as soon as he’d recovered enough, and Clark enthusiastically pushed up to give him a wet kiss.

"Take off your shirt and pants," he said, and Clark rolled off him to his right side again to quickly snap open the remaining buttons to his shirt and jeans and shuck them off. He was practically vibrating when he turned back to his boyfriend.

"You’ve been _very_ good, havent you been," Trev purred. Clark whined and pressed his face into Trev's side. He laughed, and ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair again.

"You did so well, there’s still so much more to this chapter I need to finish. But you deserve a reward, you can touch yourself while I read as long as you don’t come."

Clark didn’t hesitate. He kissed Trev’s ribs, right under the scar below his pecs, as he shoved his right hand into his tented boxers with a moan.

"Lemme see," Trev added, and Clark hooked his thumb on the band to shove them down over his thighs, and kicked them down off the bed in his enthusiasm.

Trev liked Clark’s cock. It matched with the man himself, seemingly unremarkable overall, but thick and full. He loved how it fit inside of him, or in his hand, or mouth, or the choked noises Clark still made, even after over a decade of sleeping together, when he pressed the pad of his thumb to the head.

His favorite sight was seeing Clark shiver as he laid on his back, hand around his dick as it drooled over his stomach while he begged for him. He wasn't quite there yet, but he could still hear Clark stutter out his name as he saw him wrap his hand round his base. Trev hid his smile with his book, despite that Clark’s left eye, his only working eye, was still buried against his side.

Trev’s eyes were fixed on Clark as he squirmed and panted quietly into his side. He loudly turned the pages as quickly as he thought he could get away with while still teasing, and when he snapped the book closed after only a few minutes Trev could sense Clark's smile. He tossed the book onto the dresser as fast as he could manage without knocking over the empty beer bottles sitting on it, and leaned into him.

They kissed, slow and lazy. Clark sighed softly, and let go of himself to reach for Trev’s face, but his partner grabbed his wrist in a quick, squeezing grasp, and pushed his hand back down between his legs. Clark moaned into their kiss. Trev split into a grin, and Clark tried to press in closer as he pulled back momentarily to coax Clark into his lap.

"Keep going, that’s it, that’s good," he encouraged as he pulled gently at his hair and limbs. Clark got the hint, and struggled himself up and swung a leg over Trev’s thighs, hand still stroking himself and lips sealed back in their kiss.

Trev scratched his nails up his right leg, and wrapped his right hand around Clark’s dick. Clark let go as Trev’s hand replaced his own, and broke the kiss to lean back and brace himself on both his free hands. Trev gave him three slow, dry pumps, and he watched him intently, taking slow, deep breaths. He whined when Trev let go, and he dug his nails into his thigh in punishment.

"Patience," he scolded. He gave his palm a long lick before returning to his previous action. Clark titled his hips up into his hand and sighed deeply.

"Yeah? You like that?"

Clark pushed forwards to kiss him again in reply. He pressed his nose into his neck and gave a shaky, muffled moan. Trev squeezed him tight to hear him yelp and press his face closer.

"Mean," he grumbled. Trev nipped at the shoulder closest to him.

"You have issues with my technique, Harrison?" He could feel Clark’s grin pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Maybe a few."

Trev gasped in mock offense and took the chance to stroke him faster.

"Here I am, hand on your dick and gracious as hell, and this is my thanks?" He sniffed loudly. "You’re lucky you’re handsome."

Clark laughed wheezily and leaned away from his neck.

"Thought I’s lucky cuz I got you," he whispered between kisses to his jawline, his cheek, his lips. Trev flushed and smacked his thigh hard. Clark made a choking noise as his dick twitched in Trev’s hand.

"Stupid sappy bastard," he grumbled half-heartedly, but Clark just looked pleased with himself.

Trev let go of his dick again to place hand on Clark’s chest, and pushed. He gave an undignified squawk as he toppled onto his back. Trev pushed himself off the headboard to lean over Clark, who quickly latched his knees around his hips again and reached up to pull him into a kiss. Trev let himself be reeled in, but soon pulled away entirely.

"Stay," he ordered, and Clark propped himself up on his elbows to watch Trev lean over Clark’s side of the bed to find lube.

"Fuckin’ gorgeous," Clark muttered. Trev’s ears turned red at the tips, and he swung up to face him, holding the half-empty bottle he found.

"Give here," Clark commanded. He reached out his hand, gesturing for the bottle

"Lemme," he tried again when Trev frowned. "It’ll go quick, be done by the time you are."

Trev shrugged, and tossed the bottle at him; it hit his thigh and rolled into the dip in the bed next to him.

"Holding you to that," Trev said, and threw himself across the bed to fish for the box under his side. He tried to grab the box as quickly as possible, and when he sat up he was treated to the site of Clark, head to the side and watching him, knees spread, and middle finger sliding into himself with a low sigh.

"Mine," he declared, and Clark whimpered and pressed another finger against his rim.

Trev wriggled his harness up his legs as he watched Clark through hooded eyes. He briefly checked the energy cell in his vibe, before shoving it into the small pouch on the inside and tightening the straps. By the time he’d snapped his cock into place, Clark had three fingers hooked inside himself.

"Gorgeous," Trev echoed. Clark groaned delightedly as Trev leaned over him and started repositioning his limbs to his liking. He wrapped his legs around his hips again, and Clark pulled his fingers out to wipe excess lube on Trev’s dick. When his strokes made wet squishing noises, Trev batted his hand out of the way, and he wrapped his hand loose around his own cock instead. Trev held himself at the base and pressed the tip to Clark’s hole.

"You ready?" he checked. Clark nodded furiously.

"Please," he whispered, voice hoarse.

Trev slowly sank down. He gripped Clark’s hip tight with one hand, and the other he used to brace himself over his boyfriend’s face and watch him. The slide in was thankfully smooth and painless, and Clark threw his head back and groaned low. 

"How’re you doing?" Trev asked when he was pressed all the way in. Clark hissed and wiggled his hips.

"Move." 

Trev grinned, and slowly pulled out halfway again to worm his hand down enough to flick the switch to his vibe.

"Sh-shit, fuck," he stuttered, grabbing his hip again to quickly slam back in and grind their hips together. It wasn’t directly attached to Clark, but he could easily feel the vibrations too, and gasped loud. Clark grabbed the back of Trev’s neck with his free hand, and yanked him down to moan into his mouth.

"Fuck me," he pleaded. Trev used the hand he had been using to hold himself up to grab the wrist clinging to his neck and press it down into the mattress. He gave one last kiss, then latched his teeth into Clark’s shoulder and bit down as he started to slam into him. Clark whined loudly and held his own dick tight, too overwhelmed to do much but squeeze it.

"You close?" Trev asked, feeling Clark’s shudders. He whimpered and nodded furiously, his head banging against the bed. Trev turned to lick and bite up his neck instead. He pressed in deep, nudging against his prostrate, and best feeling the vibrations, and let go of his hip to thumb the head of his cock. Clark sobbed out his name and came between their stomachs within seconds.

Trev thrusted shallowly and ground against him till he came too. He quickly snapped the vibe off before either got overstimulated, and they both lay panting, Clark lightly running his fingers up and down Trev’s scarred back.

"Hey," he said. Trev hummed back, kissed him on the jaw, and leaned back to pull out. Clark winced, and Trev stroked his arm in apology. He undid the snaps and tossed the harness to the side, promising himself he’d take care of it soon. Clark rolled on to his side, and lazily watched him work while he worked at his shoulder.

"Love ya," Clark tried to whisper, but it broke into a yawn. Trev flopped forwards and kissed him, promising himself as he felt Clark’s arm wrap around his back, perhaps more hopelessly, that he’d only let them lay here for ten minutes instead of an hour.

"Love you too," he replied back.


End file.
